When Worlds collide
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: An unknown force has emerged and is destroying Worlds belonging to certain Kamen riders. Will Tsukasa be able to save the targeted Kamen riders? Or will the Worlds be destroyed? (A rewrite of Kamen riders's new home)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning of the end**

**A/N: Just to recap, this is a rewrite of my original story, Kamen riders's new home. The plot in this is similar to the original but entire story will be different compared to the original. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider but I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm?"<p>

Tsukasa looked around. It seemed to him that he had traveled into another World, yet again."This seems familiar. I wonder who's World this one is." He turned and a Dimensional Rift appeared before him and it passed through his body, cladding him in some sort of businessman suit.

Then, Natsumi stopped beside him,"Tsukasa-kun, which rider do you think is in this World?"

Still examining his new clothes, Tsukasa replied,"No idea, Natsumi-chan. But we'll soon know. For now, let's explore this World." Next, Tsukasa took out his pink camera and took a picture of the busy street in front of him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see a smile on Natsumi's face. He gave her his own smile as he made his way into the crowd with Natsumi following while they made their way towards the nearby city.

Unknown to them, a man wearing a white shirt with the rest of his clothing in the color of beige with glasses, stepped out from behind a building and he scoffed,"Decade, this shall be the end of the line for you. This World shall be your grave."

A soft laughter was heard and the man turned to see a small white mechanical bat with round ears and a pair of big red eyes floating beside him.

"Hello~ Narutaki," the bat spoke in a singsong manner.

The man, revealed to be called Narutaki, smiled,"Kivala, how has it been traveling with Decade?"

Kivala shrugged,"It's been alright so far. So, what's your plan now? How are you going to eliminate Tsukasa this time?"

Narutaki smiled,"Simple, this World is just a trap that contains a rider that I have recruited and not even Dai Shocker knows about him. This rider's has been isolated from the others because this rider may be the only one who is capable of destroying Decade once and for all. Keep an eye on the Destroyer, Kivala. You might be able to see this new rider since he is luring Decade into his trap."

Kivala giggled,"Oh? Tell me Narutaki, if this rider might be able to destroy Decade, why haven't you sent him earlier?"

Smiling, Narutaki replied,"Because I was unaware of this rider's presence. His world has been hiding in the shadows of Blade's World. But now that I have seen his powers, he is the one I've been looking for."

"Someone's feeling confident." Kivala said."So what's the name of this new Kamen rider?"

"It's a secret, Kivala. He will show himself eventually." Narutaki replied.

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa! Look at this!" Natsumi cried.<p>

When the two had arrived in the city, Natsumi was amazed to see that the people of the city were different from previous Worlds that they have been before. Instead of having monsters roam around attacking people or having people see them as enemies of the public, the people of the current World were cheerful, exactly how it should be for a normal city.

Tsukasa walked over to where Natsumi was and before he could say anything, Natsumi shoved a muffin into his mouth."It tastes good, doesn't it, Tsukasa?"

Nodding, Tsukasa removed the muffin to catch his breath before he spoke,"Natsumi, you can't just shove anything into my mouth like that, even if it's delicious."

A man walked up to them and laughed,"It's nice to see a young couple having a good time, especially those who are new in the city."

Hearing that, Natsumi blushed,"W-we're not a couple. We're just close friends."

The man smiled,"You may never know, young lady. Most people who argue usually fall in love with each other." He heaved a sigh before he picked up two more muffins identical to the one Tsukasa was holding and continued,"Here you go. On the house!"

As they took the muffins from the man, Natsumi smiled and thanked him whilst Tsukasa simply accepted it before taking a bite out of it, only to receive a jab to his ribs by Natsumi.

Again, the man laughed,"You two take care now. Don't get in trouble or the guards will appear and trust me, you don't want to mess with them."

"Guards?" Natsumi repeated.

"I knew it. This World was too good to be true. Dai Shocker's influence must have made it to this one as well." Tsukasa spoke as he took a few more pictures of the city.

Natsumi rolled her eyes,"You could be wrong, Tsukasa. Those guards could just be the city's soldiers or officers. Not every World is influenced by Dai Shocker, you know. Besides, if this World is even influenced by Dai Shocker, you can just destroy them. Just enjoy some freedom once in a while."

Just then, the two stopped. They looked up at one of the buildings and what they saw shocked them. Pasted on the side of the building was a giant poster of Tsukasa in his Decade suit and holding his Ride Booker in its Sword Mode. At the bottom of the poster, the words "Beware! The Destroyer could be anywhere!" was written on it.

"Scary, isn't he?"

Both Natsumi and Tsukasa turned to see a familiar face standing beside them."Daiki! What are you doing here?"

The newcomer, Daiki, smiled,"Isn't it obvious, Tsukasa? Every World has a treasure worth stealing and I'm here to steal my next treasure. This time, I have a good feeling about this treasure as well."

"So what can you tell us about this World's relation to Decade?" Tsukasa asked.

Daiki sat down on the bench behind them and he spoke,"According to this World's history, this city was once a small village in the middle of a dense forest. Apparently, the village was also attacked very often by outsiders wearing strange black clothing with white straps who were also accompanied by Kaijin. Any of those ring a bell, Tsukasa?"

"Dai Shocker was here?"

Nodding, Daiki replied,"That's right. Dai Shocker attacked this village."

Tsukasa sighed,"I knew this World has been influenced by them."

Daiki shook his head,"That's not quite true, Tsukasa. The story goes on and it says after the strange outsiders's fifteenth attack, the village decided to call for help by praying. In the end, their savior appeared the next day when the outsiders attacked. It's said that the savior also had Kaijin helping him but only when he threw something onto the ground and then his weapon would say "Remote" before his Kaijin would appear."

"Remote?" Natsumi repeated."Tsukasa, doesn't that sound kind of familiar?"

"It is familiar. It's one of Blade's World's Undead Card, Remote Tapir. This World must be another duplicate of Blade's World." Tsukasa replied.

Daiki shrugged,"Who knows? Maybe it could be another rider who uses the Undead Cards. There's no telling what kind of rider protected the village. But as history say, when the rider defended the village from the outsiders, he created hundreds of Kaijin that resembled cockroaches and their only purpose was to defend the village from anymore attacks. I would say this so-called "savior" was an Undead as well. But not just any Undead, he is another Joker Undead."

"Another Joker?!" Tsukasa exclaimed."Great! Just what I needed, another World with an Undead problem."

"Tsukasa, this Joker is on the good side this time. I mean, he did protect humans from Dai Shocker and his Kaijin is protecting the humans as well. You have nothing to worry abut." Daiki replied.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes,"Yes. So you're saying that the poster that says that I'm a "Destroyer" isn't going to affect my time here?"

Daiki waved his hand,"You have nothing to worry about as long as you don't change into Decade." Then, Daiki got up from the bench."Oh, and by the way, I'll be taking your muffin." Before Tsukasa could react, Daiki snatched the muffin from Tsukasa's hand and disappeared into the Dimensional Drift.

Tsukasa sighed,"I guess Daiki's attitude won't change." He turned towards Natsumi and spoke,"Natsumi, let's head back to Hikari Studio. We'll call this a day so I could get my pictures developed. I'm interested in hearing the history about this new Joker Undead." After agreeing, the two made their way back to Hikari Studio.

Unknown to them, someone had been listening to the entire conversation.

"So the Destroyer has finally shown himself. The boss needs to know about this." The person made his way down the alleyway, where a motorbike was resting against the wall. The person put on his helmet and revved up his bike before driving onto the crowded road and making his way pass the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the day ended and the night arrived.<p>

In Hikari Studio, Natsumi was with her grandfather in the living room having their dinner while Tsukasa was in another room developing the photos that he had taken while he was out with Natsumi.

"So Natsumi, how do you find this new World? I know I have." Natsumi's grandfather asked with a chuckle.

Natsumi smiled,"It was all right. But what have you done?"

"Oh, I was out grabbing some ingredients to make this dinner. The people in this World are very different from other Worlds. One of them even gave me a book about the city's history. It's quite interesting if I may say so." He pulled out a brownish book from the shelf and handed it to Natsumi, who turned her attention to it as she opened the book.

At that moment, Tsukasa entered the room with his developed photos. He sighed as he threw them onto the table and collapsed onto the couch."It seems that this World also rejects me just like the rest." He looked towards Natsumi and noticed the book in her hand."What are you reading, Natsumi?"

Natsumi handed the book over to Tsukasa and pointed to one of the paragraphs."Read it, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa shrugged and read the paragraph aloud,"As the hero who defended the village fought back against the invaders with the help of his Kaijin allies, he was able to eliminate the invaders's Kaijin but he spared the lives of the invaders, saying that he does not wish to harm humans but only to show them that they have taken the wrong path. The hero then created hundreds of Kaijin which he called NatureRoaches who, til this day, are still protecting us as our guardians."

"Don't you think we should give this Joker Undead a chance? He did protect humans in the past." Natsumi asked.

"That was in the past, Natsumi. He may have turned his back on the people of this World by now." Tsukasa replied.

Natsumi sighed,"Why can't you give him a chance? Look, you gave Wataru a chance so why..."

"Because Wataru is more human than Fangire!" Tsukasa interrupted."Wataru has helped us in many different problems. He helped us fight back Apollo Geist and his allies with Asumu. We can trust that boy. But this Undead hasn't helped us even once, Natsumi. We don't even know about him and this book won't help us know more about that Undead. He might attack us when he sees us."

"How would you know that? Look, he may be persuaded by Narutaki but he might change his mind if you talk to him. Just give him a chance and maybe he would help us instead of against us." Natsumi replied.

Tsukasa sighed as he picked up his photos,"What use does it even do? An Undead is too hard to convince. It might not work at all."

At that moment, Natsumi's grandfather walked in with three cups of tea. But as he took a few steps, he tripped on the rug and stumbled onto the side of the room, causing a picture to fall and cover up the picture underneath it. A glow emitted from the picture and when it faded, Tsukasa and Natsumi went over to it. As they did, they observed the picture.

On it was an image of a Kamen rider standing in the middle of a group of Undeads while a shadow of a Joker Undead replaced the rider's own shadow. And right behind the rider was a giant three-headed Undead, Kerberos.

"Tsukasa, that rider looks a lot like Daiki's brother's rider suit." Natsumi pointed out.

Nodding, Tsukasa replied,"This World's rider uses the power of the Undeads and apparently, he uses Glaive. But his design doesn't match the one we've seen before. And that image of Kerberos, what does that mean?"

"It means that this rider has two identities, Tsukasa." Natsumi's grandfather replied."Like you said before, this rider is both and Undead and a Kamen rider. That is what the picture means, Tsukasa. The shadow of that Joker represents his true self while the image of Kerberos represents his fighting spirit. But what I don't know is what those other Undeads represent."

"Where did you learn that, Gramps?" Tsukasa asked.

Natsumi's grandfather gave him a smile as he lifted up the book that Tsukasa had read a minute ago."When I got back, I decided to take a look at this book and I found the page with the same picture and found it interesting. Apparently, the one who made this picture was an artist who was saved by this World's Kamen rider a few months ago and he had also managed to talk to him. That's how he was able to paint this picture and describe what they meant. All but those Undeads."

That's when Natsumi came up with an idea. She looked towards Tsukasa and spoke,"Tsukasa, why don't we go and meet this artist? We could learn more about this World's rider if we do." She grabbed the book from her grandfather and flipped through the pages before stopping,"The book has the artist's address right here! It's not far from here. We could go there right now."

Tsukasa looked towards the picture for a moment before he looked at his photos for a moment and sighed,"All right. I guess I have to since there's nothing much to do anyway."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, Narutaki arrived at the entrance gate of the city.<p>

Then, a motorbike stopped in front of him. The person riding the bike got off and removed his helmet,"You again. What do you want, Narutaki? My boss isn't in the mood after what you did to the Category King Undeads. They're running around and destroying human property and even hurting them. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Narutaki smiled as he walked towards the person, completely ignoring his question,"I'm sure you saw Decade during the day, Daigo. You should probably go and tell your boss about him. Make it quick too. This World is in danger as long as Decade is here." Before Daigo could say anything, Narutaki had already vanished into the Dimensional Drift.

Daigo sighed as he got off his bike and set the helmet on it.

"What did Narutaki say?" Daigo turned to see an Undead standing before him. But he wasn't any Undead, he was a Joker. The Joker's greenish body glimmered in the night light as a few spikes on his arms and legs retracted back into his body held a card in his hand and swiped it over his belt's Rouzer,

_**- Spirit!**_** -**

The Joker was then coated by a dark static-like aura before his form was replaced by a human. His human form roughly at the same height as Tsukasa. A dark green hood hid his face and blonde hair but his glowing emerald eyes gave away his facial features.

He removed his hood and Daigo bowed,"Boss, Decade has finally arrive in our World. What should we do, Adam-sempai?"

The Joker, or as Daigo had called him Adam, sighed,"What horrible timing fate has. Daigo, I need you to track down the Category King Undeads. I'll handle Decade."

"As you wish, boss." Daigo replied before he got back on his bike and drove off back into the city while Adam remained outside.

Adam snapped his fingers and vines wrapped around him almost instantly before they fell to the ground, revealing Adam in his Joker form again. He looked towards the sky and clenched a fist,"Decade, you will not harm this World as you like. I will put a stop to your destruction. Prepare yourself, Decade, for I am the hero of this World. I am...Kamen rider Kerberos!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Undead Rider, Kerberos

**Chapter 2: The Undead Rider, Kerberos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider but I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p>As Tsukasa and Natsumi approached the house of the artist, they were stopped by two men at the front gate.<p>

"What business do you have with Fuyuki-sensei?" One of them asked.

Tsukasa walked up to him and spoke,"Me and my friend here wants to talk to the artist who lives here about the "hero" who saved him."

The other man rolled his eyes,"Figures. Are you one of those interviewers who wants to get a scoop about Kerberos?"

"Interviewers?" Natsumi repeated.

"Yes. Ever since Fuyuki-sensei was rescued by Kerberos a few months ago, news reporters and many more like them came to him just so they could get whatever information they can get about Kerberos." The first man said.

Tsukasa scratched his chin,"I see. What about Kerberos? Isn't that the name of an Undead?"

"Fuyuki-sensei says that Kerberos is the name that the hero goes by. The old man said that the hero spoke in a weird language when he fought the Kaijin who attacked him. But he heard the Kaijin call the hero "Kerberos" and that made Fuyuki-sensei take down notes about it."

"Do you think we could ask your sensei for the details?" Natsumi asked.

"It depends. Why do you two want to talk to Fuyuki-sensei? Tell me that you're not here for a scoop because Fuyuki-sensei forbids it."

Tsukasa shook his head,"No. We're merely here to learn more about this "Kerberos". After all, we are new here."

The two men looked at each other for a moment and then back at Tsukasa and Natsumi before they gave them nods of approval. One of them gestured the two to follow him while the other remained by the gate.

Once they were inside, the man escorted them down a narrow hallway as he gave them a briefing,"When you two enter Fuyuki-sensei's room, remember to show your respects to him. He won't talk unless you show him some respect."

"Why doesn't Fuyuki want to have any interviews? Won't it be nice if he could talk more about Kerberos just like how he gave the information of him in that book we read?" Tsukasa asked.

Sighing, the man replied,"That is the only book in this city that contains any information about the hero. The publisher of the book was the first person to interview Fuyuki-sensei about Kerberos. The old man agreed to give him some information but only if he kept it quiet. However..."

"He went ahead and published it anyway." Tsukasa finished, earning a nod from the man.

Soon, they reached the end of the hallway and the man spoke,"Here's Fuyuki-sensei's room. Remember what I told you to do and you'll be fine." Without another word, the two entered the room and they were greeted by a traditional Japanese room with paintings of Kerberos everywhere. In the middle of the room was a small table.

Behind the table was an elderly man. The elderly man wore a blue yukata with a paint brush in one hand and his other hand on the table.

Tsukasa and Natsumi approached the elderly man and they both bowed, earning a satisfied grunt from the elderly man."Fuyuki-sensei, I presume."

Nodding, Fuyuki set the paint brush down on the table and looked up at the two,"if you're here for an interview, I'm afraid you have wasted your time here. I will not reveal anymore information about Kerberos or anything he has told me. So I suggest you make your way out."

"Unfortunately, we're staying." Tsukasa replied."We're not news reporters or anyone like that. We're just here to learn about Kerberos. That's all we want."

Fuyuki scoffed,"That's what they all say. In the end, I'm the one who suffers because Kerberos stopped coming here to teach me more of what he knows. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone but look at what has happened, that nosy publisher just couldn't keep his mouth shut. What makes you think that I'll give you any information?"

"Because we're really not the type that exposes secrets. Please, Fuyuki-san, we want to know about Kerberos." Natsumi replied.

For a while, Fuyuki remained silent. Then, he heaved a sigh,"I guess I have no other choice since you two are this persistent. But I have to warn you, if you reveal any part of this conversation to the public, you will be sorry." The two nodded and Fuyuki began,"So, where do I start?"

"From the beginning, Fuyuki-san. We want to know about how Kerberos saved you." Natsumi replied.

Fuyuki sighed,"Oh, I remember that night very clearly. It began like this..."

* * *

><p><em>As night fall, Fuyuki had gotten out of his home.<em>

_"Fuyuki-sensei, where are you going this late?" _

_Smiling, Fuyuki replied,"I'm heading to a friend's house. I'll be back in the morning. Make sure no one gets into the house while I'm away." _

_"You can count on us, sensei." The two men replied as they opened the gate for Fuyuki. _

_When he was out, Fuyuki stopped by the road as a car stopped in front of him and the door to the passenger seat opened. Fuyuki stepped into the vehicle and closed the door. Then, the driver started the engine and made a U-turn._

_"It's good to see you again, Fuyuki-san." The driver said with a smile._

_Fuyuki nodded,"Taiga-kun, it's been a while since I've seen you. You almost look like your father now. How is he by the way? Is your father still doing well?"_

_Taiga gave the elderly man a nod,"My father's doing well. He had his ups and downs but his still all right. But what about you, Fuyuki-san? How's your paintings coming along?"_

_"I've lost the inspiration that I once had, Taiga-kun. Ever since my last painting, there isn't anything much for me to paint. It's like nothing in this city gives me anymore ideas for new paintings." Fuyuki admitted._

_Taiga gave the elderly man a smile and replied,"Don't worry, Fuyuki-san. I'm sure you'll find something new to paint soon. I once..."_

_"Look out!" Fuyuki cried._

_But it was too late. As Taiga looked back at the road, they both saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the road and the car they were in was heading straight at it. Taiga steered the car but it skidded of the road instead and they crashed into a fence._

_Taiga got out of the car and he approached the dark figure,"What's the matter with you?! Don't you know where to walk?! Are you even listening to..."_

_He was soon silenced when the dark figure extended a hand out and grabbed the boy by his neck. The figure then stepped into the light to reveal that it was Category King of Diamonds. It began muttering in a strange language before it raised one of its swords and held it close to Taiga's neck. Then, it spoke,**"Humans are fools for thinking that they are the one who rules this world. I will show you that I will not accept that."**  
><em>

_Before Fuyuki knew it, the Undead had already swung his sword. He shielded his eyes, in hope of not being able to see the gruesome fate of his friend's son. However, no scream was heard but the sound of metal clashing could be. Fuyuki looked up and gasped at what he saw. Standing in between Taiga and the Category King was an Undead he has never seen before._

_The unknown Undead had a curved dagger in his grip which was the weapon that stopped the Category King's attack. In his other hand, another curved dagger was still free. Then, the Undead swung his other dagger, landing a clear blow on the Category King. The unknown Undead then kicked the Category King off of him and turned towards Taiga, who was scared to death at that moment._

_Picking up the frightened teen, the Undead carried him towards Fuyuki and placed him beside the elderly man. Then, he turned back towards the Category King and he placed a belt buckle in front of his own buckle before inserting a card into the side of the buckle._

_Cards began to fly out of the buckle as they formed a belt strap around the Undead's waist as a deep toned chime started playing._

_The Undead then held his arms up in an 'X' position before he brought his hands down, opening the buckle to reveal a symbol that resembles an "A"._

**_- Open Up!_**_ -_

_Afterwards, a golden rectangular projection of a canine creature was shot out of the buckle and it slowly pass through the Undead, cladding him in a black bodysuit with bits of armor covering his helmet, shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles. His helmet was covered by a golden mask in the shape of an arrow with a giant diamond shaped visor in the middle of the mask. His armor around his chest was formed in an "A" shape while a halberd was strapped to his back and a crossbow at the side of his belt strap._

**_"Who do you think you are?!" _**_Giraffa Undead cried as he stood back up and retrieve his weapons._

_The Undead in armor slightly raised his head up and scoffed as he grabbed his halberd from his back. He placed his halberd firmly on the ground and spoke,"I am the answer to the prayers that people have asked for. I am the Undead created from the hopes of the humans. I am Kerberos, Kamen rider Kerberos! Now, prepare to meet your fate!"_

_"Kerberos?" Fuyuki repeated in disbelief. Was this the same Kerberos he has heard from the city's history? Was this really the Undead who protected humans? He didn't care at the moment. All he cared about now was to get Taiga to safety. He picked up the still unconscious teen and dragged him over to their car. Fuyuki then placed Taiga on the passenger seat while he went back out to get a closer look at the two Undeads._

**_"Kerberos?"_**_ Giraffa asked.**"If that's who you are, then I'll have to defeat you! I will be the victor of this Battle Fight and no one will stop me!"** Giraffa raised both his swords and he advanced towards Kerberos with cautious steps._

_"The Battle Fight will end soon. But you won't be the victor, Giraffa Undead. You will serve alongside me as my comrade when I'm done with you." Kerberos lifted his halberd up and he drew three cards from the right side of his belt strap. Then, he swiped one of them across his halberd._

**_- Remote!_ -**

_As the Rouzed card was absorbed into the tip of Kerberos's halberd, he tossed the two other cards onto the ground and two beams of light shot out from the halberd and struck the two cards, causing them to change into larger projections of themselves before two Undeads emerged from them, pouncing on Giraffa when he was caught off-guard._

**_"Lizard and Jaguar. They're from the Spades. So you're the one who took out all the other Undeads except us Category King Undeads. I should have known."_**_ Giraffa spoke as he kicked the two Undeads off of him.**"What's your deal, Kerberos? Do you want the world to yourself?"**_

_Kerberos shook his head,"No. I did not participate in the Battle Fight, Giraffa. But that does not mean that I will allow you and the other Category King Undeads to kill any humans! Ever since you Undeads joined Dai Shocker, I was created to answer the prayers of the humans. To do that, I had to recruit as many Undeads as I could find. Currently, all I need are the four Category King Undeads. Once I have all the Category King, all Undeads will be under my control and the humans will have the peace they deserve."_

_Giraffa rolled his eyes,**"Open your eyes, Kerberos! The only purpose that we Undeads have is to eliminate our competition so we can create our own world."**_

_"Perhaps you didn't get me, Giraffa." Kerberos replied."The world I desire is where humans are left alone from any threats. That is why I oppose you, Giraffa. You've lost the Battle Fight to Human Undead in the past. Now, he is sealed away by me because he wanted me to understand my purpose. The human race is in my hands as well as my own. Right now, my kind will assist me in defending the humans from the likes of you!"_

**_"Do tell me, what is your kind? Every Undead represents their own species. What is yours?"_**

_Kerberos snapped his fingers and before Giraffa knew it, they were soon surrounded by a small army of NatureRoaches."I represent nature. I am Nature Joker!" Then, he raised his halberd and pointed it at Giraffa, causing the NatureRoaches and the two unsealed Undeads to attack Giraffa._

_As all the Kaijin piled up on Giraffa, the Category King Undead struggled to break free as he looked towards Kerberos,**"How is this possible?! You can't summon these Roaches unless you are the victor of the Battle Fight!"**_

_Kerberos laughed,"Do you think I would want to take part in such a game? The humans have won their rights to live and all Undeads should respect that once they've lost the battle. Your fate has already been decided the moment you lost in the Battle Fight!"_

_The Category King Undead growled as he broke free from the Undeads piled on top of him. He picked up his weapons from the ground and charged at Kerberos._

_"I figured you would try that..." Kerberos muttered under his breath. As Giraffa advanced nearer, Kerberos swung his halberd, causing the two Undeads to clash. They soon separated and Kerberos tapped the ground with his halberd. Both Lizard Undead and Jaguar Undead rose to attention as they regrouped with the armored Undead._

**_"Using other Undeads to defend you isn't going to__ help!" _**_Giraffa cried as he tackled Jaguar to the ground._

_Kerberos drew a card from his belt strap and he swiped it over his halberd._

**_- Bio!_**_ -_

_Vines were then shot out of the halberd's tip and they immediately wrapped around Giraffa. Kerberos then raised the Undead off the ground and tossed him aside. The vines then retracted back into the halberd as Kerberos advanced towards the Undead with Lizard and Jaguar behind him. _

_As the three Undeads surrounded Giraffa, Lizard Undead was then coated in a cyan aura as he raised his blade up while Jaguar was coated with a blue aura as he crouched, preparing to sprint and Kerberos took out two cards and swiped them both over his halberd._

**_- Kick! -_**

**_- Thunder! -_**

**_- Lightning Blast!_ -**

_Both cards were soon absorbed into Kerberos's legs as he stabbed his halberd into the ground before he leaped into the air. As he did, Jaguar sprang into action by sprinting around Giraffa in a circle, creating a dust storm around him while Lizard charged into it, dealing Giraffa a blow to his arms before emerging on the other side of the dust storm. Giraffa dropped his weapons and looked up, only to see an electrified foot colliding with his face._

_The Category King Undead was knocked back onto the streets. He tried to move his hands but failed to overcome the pain that Lizard Undead had dealt to his hands. He was defenseless against his opponent. At that moment, his buckle split open, signalling that he has been defeated._

_"It's time that you discover your fate." Kerberos added as he drew a card from his belt strap. He advanced towards the downed Undead and dropped the card._

_The card gently floated down onto the Undead's chest and a green aura coated the Undead's body before he was slowly absorbed into the card. It hovered in the air for a brief moment before it shot up towards Kerberos's hand._

_Kerberos successfully caught the card and he placed it with all his other Rouze Cards. He turned towards his other two Undeads and gave them a nod,"Thanks for your assistance." He tossed two of his blank Rouze Cards at the Undeads, sealing them off before placing them back as well. Then, Kerberos placed his halberd back on his back and he closed his belt's buckle, causing a golden screen to emerge from the buckle before passing through Kerberos's body._

_Once his transformation was undone, Kerberos turned towards the two humans he had saved and approached them._

_Fuyuki stumbled onto the ground as he back away from the Undead."P-please! We don't want any trouble! We're just heading home!"_

_The Undead remained silent. He turned and walked off into the night. The moonlight reflected upon him, creating a shadow that looked completely different from Kerberos. But Fuyuki knew what Undead had that kind of shadow._

_"Kerberos Undead..." Fuyuki muttered under his breath as the Undead that saved him vanished into the forest outside of the gates._

* * *

><p>"And it's because of what Kerberos did that night, I am still here to give you this talk." Fuyuki finished off. He looked towards one of the room's wall and smiled at the painting hung on it."I will never forget that night. It was at that time, I thought that Humanity may have a chance to live peacefully without any kind of attacks from the other Undeads."<p>

"That was a wonderful story, Fuyuki-san." Natsumi replied as she started clapping her hands.

Tsukasa, on the other hand, was still unsatisfied with it. In his heart, he still thinks that Kerberos couldn't be trusted, even if there were evidence of him helping Humanity.

"Tsukasa? Is something wrong?" Natsumi asked.

Shaking his head, Tsukasa spoke,"No. Everything's all right. Fuyuki-san, do you know any other things about Kerberos? We'll be delighted to here them."

Fuyuki smiled,"As long as you don't tell anyone else, I'm fine with telling you what Kerberos has taught me so far."

* * *

><p>Daigo sighed as he got off his bike and removed his helmet.<p>

A moment ago, he had caught sight of a figure running away from him and he chased it, in hopes of it being an Undead. Then, he lost it. _Could this night get any worst? _Daigo thought to himself as he kept walking on foot.

Ten minutes passed by and Daigo soon gave up searching. He knew it would have been a waste of time if he continued to look for whatever the figure could have been. In his mind, he thought that he had seen an Undead but it could have been a bear or a dog.

However, as he turned to head back, he heard a twig snapping.

Daigo halted, his hands in both his pockets. He took a deep breath and carefully pulled out a device similar to what Adam had used to transform from his pocket. He gently placed it on his waist and pulled out a card that had a green canine beast depicted on it. Daigo slowly inserted the card into the device and cards started flying out from one side of the device. The cards wrapped around Daigo's waist and a deep toned chime began playing.

"Henshin!"

Daigo pulled one side of the buckle opened and it revealed an 'A' before it started glowing.

_**- Open up!**_** -**

Similar to Adam's transformation, a screen in the color of green emerged from the buckle and it passed through Daigo without a problem, cladding him in a bodysuit with armor similar to Adam's design but only green. In his hand, a lance shone under the moonlight.

"I know you're here, Undead! Show yourself!" Daigo cried as he held his lance in a defensive manner.

Then, the same figure that Daigo had been chasing appeared in front of him. The figure stumbled into the moonlight, revealing itself to be King of Clubs, Tarantula Undead. He looked towards Daigo and extended a hand,**"H-help me...human...I must find...Kerberos..."**

"What do you want with my boss?" Daigo asked, not lowering his guard.

The Undead coughed as he fell to his knees. Green blood slowly dripped from a wound on his left leg.**"I'm...hunted...Spades..."** Tarantula muttered before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Spades?" Daigo repeated."Looks like King of Spades is behind this. But why would he attack Tarantula if all the Category King Undeads were working together to take down Adam-sempai? Unless..."

Out of nowhere, a blade was swung and it slashed Daigo's back, knocking him to the ground.

Daigo turned around and a wrist blade was held close to his neck. A chill went down his spine. Daigo took a glance at the blade and he knew who it belonged to, Paradoxa Undead, King of Hearts.

**"Hello again, human. Are you here for another round?"** Paradoxa spoke.

In his mind, Daigo was cursing at himself for not realizing this sooner. Paradoxa had defeated him once and Daigo almost died from that battle. Now, he was smart enough to avoid contact with the Undead. But now, it seemed that the Undead had found him.

"Paradoxa...you did this to Tarantula?" Daigo demanded.

The Undead pinned the human with a foot and laughed,**"Of course I did that to him! Tarantula Undead has always been too kind to everyone. Caucasus says that all Category King are to work together to destroy Joker. However, our plan didn't go so well. Giraffa went solo and was eliminated and Tarantula wanted to be sealed away since he knew he has lost the Battle Fight. So Caucasus had me eliminate the traitor."**

"If you want to kill Tarantula, you're too late!" Daigo cried as he tossed a Blank Card at Tarantula.

A green aura coated Tarantula's body and he was soon absorbed into the card. As he was, he looked up at Daigo and smiled,**"Thank...you..." **Once the Category King Undead was sealed in the card, Daigo retrieved it and he started running back to his bike. He knew if he stayed and fight, he would be as good as dead.

**"Oh? I thought you were more brave than that. How you have grown soft, human."** Paradoxa taunted as he gave chase to the fleeing human.

Daigo turned and saw the Undead catching up to him. He quickly removed a card from his belt strap and swiped it over his lance.

_**- Mach! -**_

The card was immediately absorbed into Daigo's leg and he started picking up speed. Soon, he was far ahead of Paradoxa.

Once Daigo was on his bike, he turned the vehicle back and drove off back towards the city.

Minutes later, Daigo was out of the forest. He didn't stop, he was too afraid of Paradoxa to even think of stopping outside of the city. _Why did I even agreed to be a Kamen rider in the first place? If it meant I had to fight Undeads like Paradoxa, I would have said no to Adam-sempai! _Thought Daigo as he neared the gates.

As soon as he was a meter away from it, relief took over Daigo as he started slowing down. Bad mistake...

Paradoxa jumped and knocked Daigo off of the bike.**"Where do you think you're going, human?"**

Daigo got up and took out his lance in a defensive stance. His instincts told him to fight back while his heart was telling him to run. Daigo took the second to think about his decision and he chose to follow his heart. Daigo made a dash towards the gate but unfortunately for him, Paradoxa anticipated it and grabbed his foot, causing Daigo to fall face first onto the ground.

**"You have a battle, human. There's no where to run once you start a fight with me!"**

Daigo lunged forward and thrust his lance, hoping to deal the first hit. Instead, Paradoxa dodged the lance and advanced forward, tackling Daigo as he dropped his lance. The Undead then raised one of his wrist blade up and swung it down. Daigo rolled over to his right and he picked up his lance. He quickly turned around only to see Paradoxa trying out another swing.

The human's fear rose as Paradoxa came closer to him. Daigo drew two cards and he swiped them over his lance.

_**- Screw! -**_

_**- Blizzard! -**_

_**- Blizzard Gale!**_** -**

Daigo extended a hand out as the two cards were absorbed into it. Then, a gush of ice-cold air shot out from his hand. freezing Paradoxa."That should do it." Daigo muttered as he turned and ran back towards the gate.

But then, he felt a sharp pain in below his chest. Daigo fell to his knees as he looked down only to see blood gushing out from a wound that just appeared.

A laughter was heard and Daigo turned to see Caucasus, King of Spades, standing before him with his blade coated in Daigo's blood.**"How Joker made you his warrior, I would not understand. But all I know is that I have lowered the number of threats."**

Daigo's eyes started closing. He felt himself getting lighter than his usual self. _So this is how death feels like..._Thought the human as the pain grew stronger. He slowly shifted his head, only to see Caucasus freeing Paradoxa from his frozen body."I'm...sorry, Adam-sempai. I've failed you..." Daigo whispered to the air as his pain-filled body soon became motionless.


	3. Chapter 3: First encounter

Chapter** 3: First encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider but I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Adam stood by the shadows of Fuyuki's home, not wanting to be seen by anyone. In his hand was a card that depicted a heart with a mantis holding it, the Ace of Hearts."Decade, once you step out of that house, you will perish by my hands."<p>

Then, clapping was heard. Adam turned to see Narutaki standing by a tree."What do you want now, Narutaki? I'm already doing what you ask me to. I am not doing anymore favor after this is done."

Narutaki smiled,"That's all I ask for, Adam-san. I just came here to tell you good luck. Once Decade is gone, I will leave your World alone."

"Good." Adam replied."I don't want anyone from out of this World to just walk in here like they own the place. When Decade is gone, you tell Dai Shocker that if they continue to attack this World, I will end their petty little organization with my bare hands. Am I clear, Narutaki?"

The human merely nodded as he turned and walked away,"Remember, Adam-san, make sure you don't leave Decade standing. I want him to be wiped from existence." A Dimensional Drift soon appeared and it engulfed Narutaki, taking him away.

Adam turned back towards the house. His blood boiling with anticipation as his eyes constantly watched the entrance of the house, specifically the gates. Then, a sudden feeling came from the Ace of Hearts. Adam looked down at it and saw a dark aura covering the card."Chalice. It's not time yet. Be patient, my friend. You'll have your chance of defeating Decade."

Suddenly, the leaves on the trees around Adam started rustling. There wasn't any wind, that caught his attention."What is it? What happened?" Adam asked as he faced the trees. The rustling grew louder and leaves started falling off. The leaves fell close to Adam's feet and he picked them up with his spare hand. His antennae gently tapped the leaves and the tips of the antennae glowed.

Then, Adam's eyes glowed for a few seconds before the glow faded. For a moment, Adam froze, not even his antennae twitched. Then, he dropped the Ace of Hearts onto the ground. Adam dropped onto his knees and his hands dug into the ground as anger erupted from him."Caucasus Undead...you will pay for what you did..." He looked towards the house and picked up the Ace of Hearts,"You will have to wait, Decade. I have to attend to something else."

He looked down at the Ace of Hearts,"Chalice, I need to borrow your strength. The human who serves me has been killed by Caucasus." The card's dark aura faded away as a golden aura replaced it. Adam gave the card a smile,"Thanks for understanding, Chalice. You can have your fun when we fight Caucasus." Adam then swiped the card over his Chalice Rouzer.

_**- Change!**_** -**

A static-like aura engulfed the Joker and when it faded away, Adam was clad in a black bodysuit with bulky armor covering his body, mostly his chest and shoulders. His visor was shaped as a red heart with two antennae protruding out from his visor. And just like his visor, his chest armor was shaped as a silver heart with red markings all over it. On his armor and bodysuit, yellow markings could be seen as well and in his hand was a bow, the Chalice Arrow, a personal weapon of Chalice.

Adam inhaled the air around him. He could feel the energy and adrenaline that Chalice was giving him and it felt wonderful."It's been a while since I've felt like this." Adam muttered to himself as he made his way towards the direction of where the leaves had shown him when he had his earlier vision.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for telling us about Kerberos, Fuyuki-san!" Natsumi said with a bow.<p>

Fuyuki smiled,"It's all right, Natsumi-chan. As long as you don't tell anyone, I'm fine with telling you more. Come visit soon if you must! I have many more tales about Kerberos that may enlighten you!"

As Tsukasa and Natsumi left Fuyuki's house, they made their way back to Hikari Studio.

"What do you think, Tsukasa-kun? Do you believe that Kerberos is a good guy now?" Natsumi asked.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes,"Natsumi-chan, I'll believe it when I see it. There's no way I will lower my guard down just because that old man told us stories about Kerberos. He might be an accomplice."

Natsumi sighed,"Seriously, Tsukasa, you should really..."

"Guys! I finally found you!" Kivala cried as she flew over to them.

"Kivala! What's wrong?" Natsumi asked.

The tiny white mechanical bat pointed towards the city and replied,"An Undead is attacking the city! There's a rider holding it off but I don't think she can last any longer."

"She? The rider's a girl?" Tsukasa asked.

"There's no time for that, Tsukasa-kun! We have to go help that rider!" Natsumi cried as she made a dash towards the city. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and sighed as he gave chase to Natsumi while Kivala followed behind them.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the city, the three of them could see hundreds of people running for their lives as green cockroach-like Kaijin escorted them.<p>

"The city's guards aren't doing a really good job of defending the city." Tsukasa spoke.

Natsumi glared at him."That because they have to evacuate the people! Kerberos's NatureRoaches are way more efficient in helping people unlike some Worlds that we've been to so far."

Then, an explosion was heard and the two stopped their argument and made their way towards the sight.

When they did, they could see a familiar Undead, Paradoxa, fighting against a Kamen rider.

"Her rider suit looks just like Kamen rider Larc from Daiki's World." Natsumi whispered.

"Oh, you mean the Natsumi from that World." Tsukasa replied, remembering the memories he had when he visited that World.

The rider was then knocked down by Paradoxa. She turned and saw Tsukasa and Natsumi standing right behind her. The rider got back up and ran over to them as five NatureRoaches leaped down from the buildings around them and piled up on Paradoxa.

"What are you two doing here? You should have been evacuated with the other people!"

Tsukasa smirked,"There's no need for that. I'm here to help." As he took out the Decadriver, he placed it onto his waist as a strap formed.

"No...don't tell me that you're..."

Tsukasa opened up the Decadriver and he pulled out a card from the Ride Booker and inserted it into the Decadriver before closing it,"Henshin!"

_**- Kamen Ride: Decade! -**_

Eight symbols, resembling the previous Heisei Kamen riders before him, materialized all around him. Then, the symbols each changed into faint silhouettes of Kamen rider Decade before they merged with Tsukasa, forming the suit of a grey Kamen rider Decade. After that, seven card-like projections emerged from the Decadriver before merging with Tsukasa's mask and a flash of green erupted from his visors before his suit became magenta.

"Decade!" The female rider cried as she aimed her crossbow at him.

Tsukasa stared at the female rider for a moment before he turned towards the Undead and said,"Larc, am I right? I'm not the enemy here. That Undead is."

Unfortunately, Larc continued to aim her crossbow at him, not moving an inch."You are a bigger threat here, Destroyer of Worlds! You are the reason this World is collapsing!"

Tsukasa sighed as he rested his chin on his hand,"I'm getting tired of this whole "Destroyer" thing. That was in the past but yet some Worlds aren't up to date with the news. But right now, the Undead is a big problem." Tsukasa pushed the crossbow aside from his face and pulled out a card from his Ride Booker."I'll have Blade deal with him." Tsukasa then inserted the card into his Decadriver and closed it.

_**- Kamen Ride: Blade!**_** -**

A blue screen with a rhino beetle emerged from the Decadriver and Tsukasa ran through it, emerging as Kamen rider Blade within seconds. Tsukasa pulled out his Ride Booker, switching it to its Sword Mode and clashing with Paradoxa afterwards.

"He...changed?" Larc asked, dumbfounded."That wasn't what the boss said!"

Paradoxa threw a punch at Tsukasa, only to be avoided and Tsukasa swung his Ride Booker, dealing a slash which caused sparks to fly from the Undead's body.

Tsukasa ran his hand along the Ride Booker's blade and advanced towards Paradoxa. The Undead anticipated it and he leaped up, only to be shot down by Larc's crossbow.

"You're not going anywhere, Paradoxa. This is for Daigo!" Larc drew a card from her belt strap and swiped it over her crossbow.

_**- Mighty!**_** -**

The card she swiped was then absorbed into the crossbow and she shot an energy arrow at Paradoxa, striking his arm and causing green blood to pour out. Paradoxa roared in pain as he clenched his injured arm and dashed towards the gates of the city, trying to escape.

"Wait!" Tsukasa cried as he gave chase, only to be stopped by Larc's arrow.

"Tsukasa!"

"I can't let you go, Decade. This is where you fall!" Larc said as she fired another arrow at Tsukasa, who blocked it with his Ride Booker. Tsukasa rolled over to a pile of debris and pulled another card out."I won't let you try anything funny, Decade!" Larc cried as she fired another energy arrow at the debris, destroying them as Tsukasa jumped over it while inserting another card into the Decadriver and closing it.

_**- Attack Ride: Mach!**_** -**

Before Larc knew it, Tsukasa started assaulting her with attacks faster than she had ever seen before. Larc was then knocked down by the hilt of the Ride Booker.

"Look, Larc, I know you may think Tsukasa is still the Destroyer but he isn't! Please believe us!" Natsumi yelled, trying to get Larc to understand.

Larc scoffed as she got back up,"You are an accomplice of Decade which means I cannot trust you. All of you are going to face my boss's judgement!" As lowered her crossbow and snapped her fingers, causing a green portal to appear beside her as NatureRoaches emerged from it and surrounded both Natsumi and Tsukasa.

"Oh?" Tsukasa spoke."If this is what you want, I will be please to fight." As Tsukasa's Kamen rider Blade suit returned to his Decade suit, he pulled out a card, only for an energy arrow to strike his hand and he dropped the card.

"Enough!" A new voice was heard.

The NatureRoaches stepped back from both Tsukasa and Natsumi as they vanished into thin air. Larc looked up from where the arrow was shot and she gasped,"Adam-sempai!" Both Tsukasa and Natsumi looked up as well and they both were greeted by the sight of a familiar suit.

"Chalice!"

Adam dropped down from the top of the destroyed building and turned his attention towards Tsukasa with his Chalice Arrow lowered. He and Tsukasa gave one another a full ten second stare before Larc broke the silence.

"Adam-sempai, what are you doing here? Weren't you tracking down Caucasus Undead?"

"I was, until I received words from the trees that Paradoxa has invaded the city. And here I am, finally meeting you, Decade." Adam replied with a hint of disgust when he spoke of Tsukasa's rider name.

However, Tsukasa ignored it and asked,"Trees? You talk to trees?"

Larc groaned,"But boss! Isn't Decade the one who caused all this? Isn't he the one who caused Paradoxa's sudden attack?"

Nodding, Adam replied,"Decade has nothing to do with our current problem, Paradoxa and Caucasus is. And Decade's accomplice says that he isn't a problem."

"But she's probably helping to defend him!" Larc protested.

"I know that, Sakura. That is why I'm putting you in charge of supervising him. If he makes the wrong step, you'll have the permission to kill Decade." Adam replied as he swiped a card over his Chalice Rouzer.

_**- Spirit! - **_

As Adam was engulfed in statics, his Chalice suit faded away to reveal his human form. With his hands placed in his pockets, Adam walked off,"Remember Decade, you're in my World and you play by my rules. Nothing is going to change that."

However, Tsukasa wasn't paying attention. He was far more interested in Adam's shadow which was the same as the picture back in Hikari Studio, the shadow of a Joker.

Larc, or Sakura as Adam calls her, removed the belt from her waist and her rider suit vanished, revealing her civilian form. A blonde with a ponytail who was wearing a dark reddish shirt with black jeans. Sakura's eyes glared at Tsukasa with intense anger as she hid her belt from plain sight. She sighed as she approached Tsukasa,"I usually don't enjoy watching over enemies but boss seems to trust you a little since he didn't end your life. So I have no choice but to do this."

Tsukasa removed the Decadriver from his waist and his suit vanished."I can tell your boss isn't the friendly type, that's quite the opposite of what Fuyuki-san told us about Kerberos."

Sakura scoffed,"As if you would know anything about Adam-sempai. He is the reason this city even exist. Without him, we would have all been killed by the Undeads that was sealed. And he is friendly, once you get to know him, that is." She walked over to an unharmed motorbike that was parked near a building and put on a helmet before she got onto the bike."You should also take Adam-sempai's words seriously, Decade. One wrong step and you will be my prey."

Without another word, Sakura drove off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>Adam dropped from a tree branch which he was on. Twigs behind him started snapping and he smirked,"Did it go well?" From the trees behind Adam, a duplicate of him emerged from it and nodded. Adam smiled,"Good. Now that Decade has gotten my warning, I can continue searching for those two remaining Undeads." The duplicate gave Adam a nod before his entire body turned into vines and leaves and fell to the ground.<p>

Adam knelt down as he picked up the vines,"You served me well. You may rest now." The vines withered as if its entire body had lost its moisture and it faded away into the thin air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Adam turned back to see Narutaki glaring at him."Decade was right in front of your assistance's reach. You could have asked her to kill him!"

"And what would be the point of that? My responsibility of my servants comes first and I have to defeat those Undeads before I can defeat Decade. I value my comrades more than a mission I have been given from an outsider of this World." Adam replied as he held his dagger close to Narutaki."Let me remind you that you're in my World, Narutaki. While you're here, I expect you to obey my rules."

Narutaki pushed the dagger aside and replied,"I know that, Adam. But the entire world depends on you destroying Decade. Does one life mean more than seven billion?"

Hearing this, Adam growled at Narutaki. He took out a card from his belt and swiped it over his Chalice Rouzer.

_**- Spirit!**_** -**

When Adam was back in his human form, he glared at Narutaki,"Lives of those many people are important. But I haven't see any signs of destruction which I find suspicious. Narutaki, you told me that Decade's destruction will start the moment he arrives. But the only destruction I've seen so far were from Undeads and not Decade. From what I know from all this, you just want Decade gone."

For a moment, Narutaki remained silent and so did Adam. But then, Narutaki laughed,"You just had to figure that out." He snapped his fingers and a Dimensional Drift appeared beside them. From the Dimensional Drift, two new Kamen riders stepped out.

The first rider stepped out and revealed his green grasshopper-like appearance while his blood red eyes stared back at Adam.

When the second rider stepped out, Adam saw that he also resembled a brown grasshopper with grayish eyes.

"Adam, meet KickHopper and PunchHopper." Narutaki grinned as the Dimensional Drift engulfed him, taking him away from the world, leaving the two Hoppers with Adam.

"Aniki, looks like we got a new prey." PunchHopper said as he and KickHopper approached Adam.

"Yes, it does seem that way." KickHopper replied as he swung one of his feet at Adam, who dodged it. KickHopper's foot missed Adam's head by an inch and it collided into the tree beside Adam, cutting it in half."Oh? It's not a very smart thing to try and run."

"Who say I was running?" Adam asked as he swiped Chalice's card over his Chalice Rouzer, changing him into Chalice.

_**- Change! -**_

"Now, who's first?" Adam asked as he took out his Chalice Arrow.


End file.
